Prophecy Revealed
by SoulofaDragonfly
Summary: Xander discovers that he belongs to an ancient prophecy. A propechy that says he is a prince, and that he can control an army of dead men, as well as an army of men that call themselves Hunters of the Dead. Can he fulfil the prophecy? Chapter 2 and 3 up.
1. Prologue

Prophecy Revealed

SoulofaDragonfly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not own any of the characters other than the ones that I have created.

Author's Note: I got this idea after reading Wheel of Time, and watching the show. I thought it would be interesting if Xander was something like Mat in the show, and if he had some cool magic powers. Here's what I came out with.

_Prologue_

The baby boy in the young witch's arms was wide awake, which was surprising to the witch. She was therefore more inclined to believe in this boy's destiny…he who was supposed to control the dead with a horn of gold and men who call themselves Hunters of the Dead.

The witch paused as she came to the baby's new home. A place where the mother suffered and the father was a drunk. She wished that it wouldn't be the baby's home, but it couldn't be helped. She looked the baby.

"One day soon, my prince. One day soon you shall find out about yourself, and become one of the most powerful mortals in time. One day soon." With her spare hand, she places her palm upon the baby's forehead, and muttered some stranger words in another language. Her hand glowed a pretty blue, and then dulled after about a minute. The baby's forehead was just the way it was before, only a straight line appeared there. She laid the baby on the porch steps and whispered,

"Good bye, my prince. Fare you well."

Well, that's all there is for now. I shall update it tomorrow or the next day, as soon as I get at least a few reveiws. (Grins) Thanks for reading!

SoulofaDragonfly.


	2. Chapter 1:

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's more as promised. I probably won't be able to post any more after Thursday because of Christmas break. So please be patient with me! Anyway...here's more!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I would really love to though. (Who wouldn't?)

Chapter 1: Seventeen years later

Alexander Harris woke to see sunshine pouring through the window. He looked around seeing that everything was exactly the way he had left it last night. Clean.

"Another bright and sunny day." He muttered. "Which means that something is most likely going to happen…besides the weird dream that I had last night." He closed his mouth as he realized what he just said. The dream…about a women telling him that he would soon know who he was.

"Oh well." He said. He got out of bed, grabbed his jacket, threw on a pair of dark black jeans, and went out the door. He headed downstairs, and saw that his parents were sleeping in the chairs that were facing the television set. He scowled at them, then headed out the door intending to get to the library. Giles had told him that they were going to do some research today.

As he walked along towards the library at the high school, he realized that something was wrong. He turned, thinking that someone was following him, but there was no one behind him. He turned back around and bumped into a teenager girl, who fell to the ground.

"Sorry." Xander gasped. He helped her up. She brushed herself off, and Xander found that she was pretty. She wore a black skirt and shirt, and she was picking up a book that she dropped.

"It's okay." She assured him. She studied him, then said, "Thanks for helping me up. I have to go now. What's your name?"

"Xander." He answered. "What's yours?"

"Jade." (Jade is going to be in another buffy story. I introduced her now, so that you'll see part of her for next time. Jade's story is going to be posted after this one is finished.) "Well, I hate to say it, but I've got to go." She waved as she walked off, and Xander mumbled,

"See you." He hurried the last block to the library, where everyone else was already waiting for him.

"Hey Xander." Willow said cheerfully.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" He asked, puzzled. Willow looked towards the round table in the middle, that was cluttered with books. There was also a faintly visible Buffy, and Giles, who were both sleeping on the table.

"I was about to go and get some breakfast." Willow explained. "We've been working on why the demons had stopped attacking people. We figured that we might find something about it, but there hasn't been any luck."

"The demons have what?" Xander asked, surprised.

"I know. It's wierd. Buffy went on patrol last week, and she encounted...nothing! Except for a swing." Willow added the last part thoughtfully. Xander frowned, and headed over to Buffy and Giles.

"Buffy...Giles...wake up." Xander said. Buffy yawneed, and Giles muttered,

"Xander, how many times have I told you not to come into my room?" Xander glared at him.

"This isn't your room Giles, it's the library. Wake up!" He said, annoyed. Giles and Buffy both awoke almost at once.

"Xander!" Buffy said. "There was no need to shout." She complained. Xander looked confused.

"I didn't shout." He said. Buffy frowned.

"Well, of course you did-" Buffy muttered, confused. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Xander said, feeling out of place. He took of his brown leather jacket and set it on the chair, then sat down on the chair. "What's going on?" He picked up a book unknowingly, and started flipping through the pages, as though interested in it.

"Well...we were going to inform you, but Buffy thought it would be a good idea-what's that?" Giles asked, taking the book from Xander as he came to a stop from flipping pages. Xander looked at the page in surprise.

"I don't know." He said.

"A Fairy. A creature that it powerful enough to ward off demons, and/or attrack them so that she may find her child that she had given birth to, or so that she may have a child." He pushed his glasses further up. Xander was frowning slightly at the book. "A Fairy is usually a queen when she gives birth to her child-which is almost always a son. The son (or daughter) gets the powers of it's mother, when he or she becomes of age." Giles looked over at Buffy. "This could be why the demons are all gone."

"Xander, are you okay?" Buffy asked. Xander was still scowling at the book.

"Fine." He said. He looked at Giles.

"So what are we going to do about the fairy? Is the child going to be a problem, or what?" He asked, interested. Giles frowned at the book.

"I'm not sure. I've never encountered a fairy before, and I don't know if anyone else has either." He spoke in a mild tone, but Xander saw the worry in the old man's eyes.

"I'm back!" Willow said, from the doorway. She carried a tray full on food, and drinks. "And I brought breakfast."

"Oh, yum." Xander said, heading to the food. He picked up a turkey and cheese sandwhich. "Thanks, Wills."

"No problem." She said. Buffy and Giles also got some food.

"Now what?" Buffy said, frusterated. "I can't go on any other patrols until I know that the fairy thing is done having a kid or whatever, and that the demons are back."

"Why don't you three take a break?" Giles said, unexpectedly. "When something comes up, I'll call and tell you." Buffy looked surprised.

"Are you sure, Giles?" She asked, pleased.

"Postitive." He said.

"Thanks!" Buffy said, and she and Willow started talking about what they would do for the day. Xander sat there, listening to them. _Whereever they go, I'll go._ He thought. He finsihed the sandwhich, and then the three of them headed out of the library and into the familar town of Sunnydale.

**That was the second chapter. It was to give you a clue about Xanders dream and heritage. I hope it wasn't to confusing! Sorry it took so long to post. I had Christmas break and couldn't get back onto the computer until today. I'll try and update more often. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**SoulofaDragonfly.**


	3. Chapter 3

Prophecy Reveiled

**Thanks for all the reviews, so far! I'm glad that everyone likes the story, and I'm sorry that it took so long for the next chapter, but I kinda had writers block, plus a lot of homework. But thanks for the patient waiting from everyone! Anyways...here's chapter 2. (Sorry it's kinda short, but I'll try and update more often!)**

_Chapter 2_

The three of them came back from the mall to head back to the school's library. Nothing exciting had happened, except when Xander thought he had spotted Jade. It wasn't her, though, and so he ignored it. Buffy and Willow were both talking about cheerleading, and Xander was going over the dream in his head again. He couldn't seem to get it out of his mind, and what was worse was that he seemed to think that the baby that the woman had held had been him.

"Xander, you ok?" Buffy asked, as she finally noticed her friends odd silence.

"Fine, Buff. Just thinking...what the crap?" He had walked smack into Spike. He fell backwards, just as Spike reached out a hand to grab him. Spike obviously missed. "What are you doing here?" Xander asked, furious. (He had fallen in a mud hole, and Buffy and Wilows were trying not to laugh.)

"Hello to you to." Spike muttered. "There's absolutely nothing for me to do-"

"Spike, what are you doing in the sunlight?" Buffy asked, finally regaining herself. Spike looked at her.

"I'm chasing after a fairy." He answered, crossing his arms. "They only come out in the sunlight...and it's not so bad. Some magician gave me a potion to withstand the sunlight for today." Xander blinked, and he saw Buffy and Willows confusion.

"A fairy...why?" Buffy asked. Xander felt a cool wind blow at him from behind. He turned, and saw a female with wings.

"Because their making all the demons go away, and if the fairy queen finds her son or daughter, they'll be hell to pay." Spike said, rolling his eyes at their lack of knowledge.

"Is that the fairy your chasing?" The words just fell out of Xander's mouth. Spike turned to where Xander was looking, and drew in a sharp breath.

"How'd you see her?" Spike asked. He sounded...odd. Slightly surprised. Xander frowned at him.

"Maybe because she was in plain view?" He answered. Buffy and Willows laughed. Spike glared at him.

"I've been hunting for her all day, and-" He threw up his hands. "Oh, forget it. Let's just go ahead and get her to leave Sunnydale..."

"No." Xander said. He was looking at the fairy, not Spike, when he said it however. Spike, Buffy, and Willow were all staring at him.

"Xander?" Buffy asked. She had her hands clenched, just in case the fairy had put a spell on him.

"Leave." Xander spoke in a tone that the three had never heard before. It was harsh, and cruel. The fairy started weeping loudly.

"LEAVE!" Xander shouted. With a loud bang! the fairy vanished.

Spike, Buffy, and Willow all stared at Xander in shocked surprise, and disbelief.

**End Chapter 3**

Author's Note: I know, I know...LONGER CHAPTERS!!!! I like writing short chapters though, because it'll make the STORY longer. Meanwhile, I have started typing chapter four. It shall be posted up soon. I have to get other chapters updated on my other stories too. Anyways...PLEASE REVIEW.

Thanks for reading.

SoulofaDragonfly.


End file.
